Alita Lumiero
Alita Lumiero 'is the female main protagonist of the ''Were-Creatures series, making her debut in Were-Creatures. At first being seen as a regular girl with a very polite personality, she's later revealed to be a humanoid being known as a Servant of Light who comes a world known as the Realm of Light that fights malevolent creatures called Demons in order to protect the peace of Earth. In Were-Creatures OMEGA, she's revealed to be the sister of Leviathan, also known as Miles Lumiero, the now former Demon Lord of Envy. She is a singer in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. Appearance Alita has a pale skin tone and a small breast size. She has blonde hair that has straight bangs that end just above her eyebrows and is tied up into two low, thigh-length pigtails that curl up at the ends and are tied up by a pair of mint green hair ribbons and her eye color is turquoise. For her clothes, she wears a white, elbow-length dress shirt with a high collar with black buttons and just below her collar is a rose pink bow tie with a sky blue heart with small angel wings on the sides on the center. She wears a pleated, knee-length, high waist skirt with suspenders, all of which being colored rose pink, a pair of white, knee-length socks and a pair of three-inch rose pink Mary Janes on her feet. When she's at the beach, her choice of swimwear is a wetsuit. Her hair is also down in this outfit and is her only outfit in the series where her hair is seen down. During the Summer Festival, she wears a pink yukata with a light blue obi around her waist and she wears a pair of socks and a pair of geta on her feet. Personality History Alita is from a world parallel to Earth and the Realm of Darkness known as the Realm of Light, the homeworld of the Servants of Light and the Goddess Army. In Were-Creatures OMEGA, it's revealed that she has an older brother named Miles, and the two of them are viewed as an inseparable pair. The two of them used to work together as a strong team in protecting Earth from the malevolent Demons and selecting figures of history to become Spirits that will aid them in their missions. However, Alita is oblivious to the jealousy Miles begins to harbor for her, having been overlooked and barely receiving any praise compared to his sister. Centuries before Were-Creatures, Alita is promoted into the Goddess Army as a head guardian, which is a position that her brother has been working to for years. Alta announces her new position to Miles, which makes him snap and proclaim that he hates her for taking all the credit for herself, which shocks her. After he runs away to Earth, she pursues him so they can have a proper talk. When she finds Miles, he is about to sign a contract to become the seventh Demon Lord. Alita pleas to her brother to not give himself to the Demons, but his mind is already clouded by his hatred and envy for her and he signs the contract, turning him into Leviathan. The Demon Lords decide to spare her life as they now have their seventh Demon Lord, and they leave. Relationship Lux Leviathan Before the birth of the Demon Lord of Envy, Alita and Miles, Leviathan's name before his corruption, were really close with each other, as Alita was his younger sister and he was her older brother. They always did missions together and some thought they would never be separated. However, little did everyone know, Miles was secretly jealous of Alita, due to the fact that she always got more credit than him for the missions they did. This later worsened when Alita had been promoted to a head guardian of the Goddess Army, a title which he had wanted for years. He then exclaimed how he should've gotten the title and how much he hated Alita for always being acknowledged over him, shocking her. Later that day, she walked in on Miles right when he was about to sign a contract with the other Demon Lords. Despite her pleas, Miles went on to sign the contract, becoming the Demon Lord of Envy, and then left with the other six Demon Lords. Alita had ever since then regretted taking the spotlight and wanted to fix their bonds with each other. Quotes *"TASTE MY FROZEN FURY!! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!!" (Alita's competitive side during a snowball fight) *"I must say, Andrew, your occupation is quite interesting! What is this mysterious game you call 'pro wrestling'? Judging by the name itself, it seems to be some sort of act of fighting." (Asking Andrew about his occupation) ''Soul Kingdom BEAT!'' Outfits Like the other singers in Soul Kingdom BEAT!, Alita has a multitude of outfits she can wear. *Summer Girl' This is Alita's default outfit. It's simply Alita's usual outfit in the ''Were-Creatures series. *''Servant of Light'' *''Slothful Demon'' This outfit is based off of Belphegor's outfit. Alita's hair is dyed silver and her color has changed to purple. Her hair is now down, goes down to her waist and is quite messy. She now wears a white knee-length nightgown with the end of the outfit being colored light blue and cut into a horizontal zigzag design. She lacks her clover brooch and her scarf around her neck, though she keeps her ribbon tied around her left wrist that's now colored light blue. She no longer wears her sandals in this outfit; in fact, she's completely barefoot. Her nail polish has changed to light blue and her diamond earrings remain the same. She wears a orange lily on the right side of her hair. *''Trinity's Princess'' In this outfit, Alita's appearance is based off of Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Her skin is now white as snow, her hair color has changed to ebony black and her eye color and nail polish has changed to rose red, representing Snow White. Her sundress' color has changed to blue with the trim of the dress becoming white. The straps of the dress have also become white and she now wears a pair of glass slipers on her feet. This represents Cinderella. On the center of the chest area of her dress, her winged clover brooch has changed into a glowing pink crystal rose. Her scarf has changed into a dark green ribbon with a glowing pink crystal rose tied around her neck. It should be noted that the ends of the ribbon behind her are thigh length with a zigzag pattern. On the front of her glass slippers are glowing pink crystal roses. Her diamond earrings have also changed to glowing pink crystal rose earrings and her ribbon tied around her left wrist is now dark green with a glowing pink crystal rose on the center. This represents Sleeping Beauty. *''VOCAL Idol'' In this outfit, Alita's hair is now down and is tied up into a side ponytail of the right side of her head that goes down to her waist and is held up by an pink LED neon light ribbon. Her eye color and hair color remains the same. Around her neck, she has a light green LED neon light that's tied up into a ribbon. She wears a yellow sleeveless jacket that goes above her waist over a black tank top. The jacket is opened up. On her right arm, she wears a pink arm warmer. The end of the arm warmer are opened up into a lily-like design. She wears a green fingerless glove on her right hand and around her right wrist is a blue LED neon light that's tied up like a ribbon. She wears a yellow thigh-length skirt with that's held up by a red belt with a large white ribbon on the side. She wears a pair of black tights with a large white star on both of her knees and a pair of long light brown boots with black soles and black laces. She wears a pair of light pink heart earring on her ears. *''Lonely God'' In this outfit, Alita's hair is down, going down to her waist, and is colored aqua. Two strands of her hair fall in front of her ears and go down to her shoulders. Her eye color is light blue with red-violet circles around the pupils. For her clothes, she wears a slightly oversized dark blue sweater with a v-neck collar over a white dress shirt with a high collar. She wears a mint green pleated thigh-length skirt with sea foam green horizontal lines and thin, yellow vertical lines. She wears a pair of black knee-length socks and a pair of brown school uniform shoes on her feet. She lacks her earrings, broach, scarf and her ribbon tied around her left wrist in this outfit. She has aqua nail polish on her fingernails. Gallery Trivia *Her first name comes from the character, Alita Tiala, from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. *Her surname is a combination of the French and Italian words for "light". *Her blood type is B. *She likes white roses, milk chocolate and poetry. *She dislikes people with cruel behaviors. *In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, her Japanese voice actress is Hanatan, an utaite. *Her ''Lonely God outfit in ''Soul Kingdom BEAT! is based off of one of the outfits for the animated music video GIRL. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Females Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT!